


It happened so fast

by Iamacarrot



Series: Angst, just because [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But he does get critically injured, I GUESS this was inspired by Family Guy, M/M, Matt doesn't neccesarily die, Matt gets hit by a car, The ending isn't really the happiest for Tord, Tom and Edd being protective, Tom and Edd not giving him a chance, Tord trying to redeem himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Tom gets into a fight with Edd, and decides to leave the house in a blind rage. He walks into the street, not paying attention to the car approaching him, its driver checking her phone. Matt notices this, and puts his life in danger to protect his friend.But all of them have to pay a price for it...





	It happened so fast

It had all happened so fast. Tom had stormed out of the house in a blind rage, his previous argument with Edd being the reason for him doing so. Tom had walked towards the road, crossing the street, and not noticing the car racing towards him, its driver checking her phone carelessly. Edd and Matt had raced outside, both trying to gain Tom's attention, but to no avail. So, in an attempt to save Tom, Matt raced out towards him, screaming Tom's name as he pushed the blue clad Brit, pausing like a deer in headlights as the car approached him, hitting him and sending him flying into the air.

Matt landed on his back with a screech of pain, coughing up blood and wailing, every bone in his body screaming to be broken. The force of the impact was so great, that Matt had broken two ribs, dislocated his Scapula, broken his left arm, and had almost broken his neck. He was lucky, though, unlike one might say. His broken ribs just narrowly missed his right Aorta, and left him just this side of death. Tom and Edd raced to Matt's side, watching in horror as the driver raced off, not wanting to be charged for reckless driving. Edd pulled out his phone, dialing 911 and pretty much screaming into the phone, wailing as Matt's body began to spasm, more blood falling out of his mouth. "HURRY UP! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Edd screamed, growling as the operator told him to calm down and take deep breaths.

The ambulance then arrived, the Police and Fire Department following close behind. An officer questioned Tom and Edd, taking great notice of their distress, and making sure to be as patient as needed. Edd gave the officer the license plate number, and thanked him once the officer explained that the Police Department would work as fast as possible to find the driver. Edd looked to Tom, who had his head between his knees, shaking and sobbing as he sat on the sidewalk.

Edd sat next to Tom, placing a hand on Tom's back. "God... this is all my fault..." Tom sobbed. "Hey, there's no way that you could have known." Edd whispered. "But if I just hadn't stormed out-" "Tom, don't beat yourself up over this. Come on, we can go to the hospital and visit Matt." Edd offered. Tom took that offer with no hesitation.

Tom and Edd climbed into the car, following after the Ambulance like lightning.

Once they arrived to the hospital, Tom and Edd groaned as they were told that they would have to wait a few hours whilst Matt was being cleaned and fixed. "Will he need surgery?" was the first thing that Tom asked. "That seems like the best thing for us to do." the nurse replied. Tom fell to the floor, a multitude of nurses rushing to his aid. After, at least eight hours had passed, neither man thinking about anything more than Matt's wellbeing. "Are you two family?" the doctor asked. "No, close friends." Edd replied. "We may as well be family! He's like a brother to us! Can't we just be substitutes for his blood relatives?!" Tom asked.

"Well, there IS no rule against it." a nurse hummed. The doctor nodded, leading Tom and Edd to Matt, who was in a drug induced coma. "How long will he be...?" Edd asked. "We don't know, but, with his injuries, he may be in comatose for at least three months." the doctor replied, grunting as Tom fainted once more. "How often does he do this?" the doctor asked, prepared to check Tom. "Not very often. This is just very stressful for us." Edd replied. The doctor nodded, helping Tom into the room and settling him in a chair against the wall. "If anything happens, just press that red button." the doctor instructed. Edd nodded.

The doctor left, shaking his head. Tom awoke three minutes later, pulling his chair closer to Matt, sitting next to the bed and grasping Matt's hand. "It's cold..." Tom whimpered, looking to Edd. Edd sighed heavily, pulling a chair up to other side of Matt's hospital bed and grasping Matt's other hand. It was near freezing. Tom sniffled, lying his head on Matt's arm. "I'm sorry, Matt. I swear, I didn't want this to happen..." Tom whimpered, squeezing Matt's hand. "Can we stay here? Until he wakes up?" Tom pleaded. "Tom, they'd never let us. We still have things to do at home." Edd sighed. "We can take shifts! One of us stays at home one day, while the other spends the entire day and night here!" Tom whined.

Edd mulled over the suggestion, deciding that Tom was too far in a protective state to leave Matt be. Finally, after a few minutes, Edd agreed. Tom cheered, nuzzling against Matt's arm. "I'm assuming you want to take first shift here?" Edd asked, smiling lightly when Tom nodded vigorously. "Well, alright. We'll have to negotiate with the doctor, then." Edd hummed. Tom paid no attention to those words, sighing heavily as he closed his non-eyes.

Edd frowned, he'd never seen Tom like this. It was honestly quite distressing.

Things went on in that process for the next week, after Edd finally convinced the hospital to let it be. The two switched out at their respective times, and both hated when it was their time to look after the house. They wanted to be with Matt as much as possible, for as long as possible. The two rarely ate, and only took care of the house and their bodies, physically. "I don't want to have to see Matt suffer like this for at least three months... it's not fair to him..." Tom sighed as he had arrived to switch places with Edd. "I know, Tom, but, it isn't our choice. We just have to-"

"Excuse me. Tom? Edd?" the nurse asked. "Yes?" both men replied, walking up to the nurse. "You have a visitor who refuses to leave until he sees the patient." the nurse announced. "What? We don't know of anyone else who's close to Matt like we are." Edd responded, looking to Tom with worry, who had begun to hover over Matt protectively. "Uhm, did he... say his name?" Edd asked. "No, he just claimed to know you." the nurse replied, obvious skepticism in her voice at Edd and Tom's reactions to her words. "Well, how did he dress?" Tom asked. "Oh! Well, he-" "Ugh! Stupid nursery woman! You take too long to tell them the simplest of information!" an angry, thick accented man shouted.

"Wait a second... we know that voice..." Edd whispered. "There's no way... is that... Tord?" Tom whispered. "Move! You peasant woman!" Tord shouted, answering Tom's question. The Norwegian had a robotic right arm, and the entire right side of his face was burnt beyond comparison. Tom hissed, climbing on top of Matt's hospital bed and lying down over top of Matt, being wary of Matt's injuries. "What are YOU doing here?!" Tom growled, preparing to go into Monster mode if needed.

Tord raised his hands in defense, revealing the card and flowers he'd been carrying. "What's with the flowers and the card?" Edd asked, backing up towards Matt. "They're gifts, to show my condolences." Tord explained, easily dodging the knife that Tom had thrown at him. It was now stuck in the wall. Tord rolled his eyes, the right one barely working, but working just enough for it to show emotion.

"Don't lie to us, you most likely put a bomb in either of those." Tom hissed. "Yeah, or some camera to spy on us. What, are you planning to kill one of us, along with Matt while we're sleeping?" Edd asked. Tord smirked, but shook his head no. His Old Friends had learned well. But, this time, Tord had no malintent. He'd just wanted to check on Matt. "News had gotten to me from Paul. He'd watched the entire thing." Tord explained. Tom and Edd both sneered, still refusing to believe Tord. "Look, will you at least let me talk to him?" Tord asked.

Edd huffed, looking to Tom, who growled. Edd sighed, shaking his head. "I won't ever give you the benefit of the doubt again. You destroyed our home, and you left us with almost nothing." Edd growled. "Edd, please, he's as much of my friend as he is-" "Are you kidding me?! Do you REALLY think that Matt would forgive you after what you did to him?! You gave him a black eye!" Tom roared, pressing his body closer to Matt's. "Someone's overprotective, huh?" Tord thought aloud, deciding to curve the subject.

"I have the right to be overprotective." Tom growled. "And I have the right to talk to Matt." Tord hummed. "You don't have any right to that! Talking to him is a privilege! One that YOU have lost!" Edd shouted. "Guys, please. If I can prove that I am trustworthy, will you let me talk to him?" Tord asked. "Pfft, I don't trust you for a second. You just want to put our lives at risk." Tom huffed. "In all honesty, I don't." Tord replied, putting both hands up as a sign of his surrender to Tom and Edd's refusals. Edd narrowed his eyes, looking to Tom and having a silent argument, finally deciding to nod at Tord.

"Okay, you can stay here. But, I'd like to advise you, that it's Tom's night to watch." Edd chuckled darkly, moving past Tord and slamming the door shut. Tord looked at Tom, who was hissing and growling, his teeth sharper than Tord had remembered. "Oh no." Tord muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night was... awkward. To say the least. Neither man slept, both afraid that the other would do something to harm them. "So..." Tord hummed, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. Tom hissed in response, practically throwing his body onto Matt's. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?! You're acting like he's some kind of object!" Tord shouted. "As long as you're here, I'm going to protect Matt with my life..." Tom growled. "That's stupid. He's not that important of a person." Tord muttered. "He's important to me." Tom muttered, sighing as he backed off of Matt, gazing at the ginger and nuzzling against Matt's neck.

Tord watched the scene with awe, never having seen this side of Tom before. I mean, sure, Tord had seen Tom obsessing over Susan, but, he'd never in a million years imagine that Tom felt this way about another person. Let alone Matt.

Tom muttered something, and Tord looked to Tom, his single, uncharred brow raising in surprise. Did Tom just tell Matt... that he LOVED him?!

Tord, not thinking about the consequences of his words, scoffed. "Love is a pointless thing." he huffed. Tom looked to Tord immediately, a look of incredulity and disgust on his face. Tord's eyes widened, surprised by how expressive the eyeless man's face could be. "You just say that because no one loves YOU." Tom muttered, looking down to Matt once more. Tom's hard, disgusted glare disappeared, a look of fondness and love replacing it. "It's alright. I won't let the mean man hurt you." Tom cooed, pushing a stray strand of hair out of Matt's face.

Tord frowned, looking down to the floor and huffing. Being told no on loved him really hit Tord hard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Almost two months passed, and Matt stayed in a coma, leaving Tom and Edd in deep worry. Tord really showed no emotion, assuming that Matt was already a dead man sleeping. Tom sat next to Matt with Edd, sobbing and whimpering. "Dear God, Matt... please, just wake up..." Edd sniffled. No reply. "Why are you crying? He'll wake up when his body tells him to. Crying won't fix anything." Tord scoffed, grunting as Tom pushed him against a wall. "If you say another word, I'm gonna shove my foot up your stupid, Commie ass, and then, I'm gonna throw you out of the window..." Tom threatened.

Edd said nothing, looking to Matt and gasping. "Tom... Tom!" Edd gasped, smiling widely. "Edd, I'm kinda in the middle of something!" Tom growled. "No, Tom, you NEED to see this!" Edd shouted, crying with joy. Tom let Tord go, turning to look at Edd, and then at Matt, almost fainting as he saw the slight smile on Matt's face. "Oh my God... Oh my God! Edd! Call in the nurse!" Tom ordered. Edd nodded, rushing out of the room and calling for a nurse.

Tom sobbed, rushing over to and hugging Matt. "Oh Matt... you scared us so much!" Tom whimpered, freezing when he felt a hand running along his back. "I'm sorry, Tom..." a feeble voice whispered. Tom looked up, barely able to contain his excitement as he saw Matt looking down at him, smiling and crying. "MATT!" Tom sobbed, hugging Matt harder and placing a harsh kiss on Matt's lips. Matt squeaked, giggling and trying to push Tom off. "He's awake! He's- TOM! HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Edd shouted, laughing as he pulled Tom away.

"I'm glad to see that you missed me..." Matt giggled, coughing, which sent Tom into a worried fit. "Tom, he's fine! His throat is just dry." Edd reassured. "I've got more than a dry throat. I'm starving..." Matt whimpered. "I can get you food! What do you want?!" Tom shouted. "Tom, the doctor knows what to do, he might need a certain type of food." Edd chuckled, just as happy as Tom. Tom groaned, trying to calm down.

Meanwhile, Tord stood, completely surprised and unsure of what to do. He was confused as to why Tom and Edd were so excited. Mayhaps they were just... yeah, Tord had no idea.

Tom made noises of happiness as the doctors finally finished up with Matt. Tom rushed up to Matt, stopping and putting hands on either side of Matt. "I'm gonna kiss you now... okay?" Tom announced. "Fine by me." Matt replied, smiling as Tom did so. Edd chuckled, looking over to Tord, his happy demeanour disappearing immediately. "If you can't understand why we're so happy, then just leave. Matt doesn't need a bother like you affecting him at this time." Edd muttered.

Tord put on a look of surprise, frowning as he was urged out. "Right..." Tord sighed, walking out. "What was Tord doing here?" Matt asked when the kiss ended. "No specific reason." Tom replied. "Did he try to sabotage me?" Matt asked, fear in his voice. "No! No, you know we'd never let him do that." Tom cooed. "Yeah... I guess that's true." Matt replied, giggling as Tom nuzzled against him, and Edd hugged him.

"I'm glad that you guys care so much about me. It's surprising, honestly." Matt said. "Why?" Edd asked. "Well, you guys have always had a tendency to be mean to me. I just thought that-" "Matt, please. Edd and I both care about you, and we would NEVER let you get seriously hurt on purpose. If we didn't care, then why would we do so much to get you here?" Tom asked. Matt thought it over, smiling fondly as he found sense in Tom's words. "Am I still beautiful?" Matt asked.

"Please, you're more than beautiful." Tom replied. "But, I'll have so many scars, now. That doesn't gross you out?" Matt asked. "Matt, we're your best friends. No matter what you look like, you'll always be perfect in our eyes." Edd assured. Matt smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks as his friends hugged him once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside, Tord sat, sniffling as he thought over Edd's words. Tord HAD been a bit of a douche... okay, he'd been a LOT of a douche. He did deserve to be told off. But, for them to just turn him away as soon as look at him, Tord wondered, what could he do to make it up to them?

If he ever could...


End file.
